Jonathan
Jonathan is a first generation pup is the PAW Patrol's Stylist Pup. Also on the sidelines he's a model for a famous pup line. I adopted Jonathan from Capttain on dA, He does have a different color tag and comb on his tag than from CJ's tag. Appearance General Jonathan has a golden coat and has lighter coloring that goes around his muzzle all the way to his chest. He also has a lighter coloring on his lower half of his front paws and his under belly and under tail as well. He wears a cloth collar hanging with his tag which is a yellow comb. Jonathan also has a special hairstyle he never wants to get messed up that is lined with a darker golden color. He also has bright light blue eyes as many of his fangirls claim shine like ocean water in the sunlight. Uniform He wears a light colored purple uniform that wraps around his entire hind end leaving room for his back legs though. His pup pack is the same color with several places for his different types of pup tools. Personality Jonathan does love it when the spotlight is on him, but he's very kind and helpful, but when it involves getting dirty he can be a drama king come to say. He is caring and will help anyone in need of a hairstyle. He's both a model and a stylist at the same time. He was made for fashion. He enjoys helping pups look their best for events and can't stand when a pup would rather get dirty than get clean. He isn't snobbish, but he can be picky at what he wears or what he should wear for an event that happens in Adventure Bay. History/Bio Jonathan was raised up by his loving parents that were purebred Akitas. He didn't get the curled tail though like his parents so he couldn't compete in dog shows. So Jonathan went for the next next thing. He became a model for Pup Pup Fashion. A popular pup fashion line that doesn't care for breed or if something is wrong with a purebred. Jonathan absolutely loves to model, but he also became a hit stylist. He was visiting Adventure Bay on a modeling trip, and that's where he met the PAW Patrol and he was absolutely fascinated how they helped many other pups and people. He helped in an emergency with Mayor Goodway when she was the host of the model show and after the show Ryder asked him if he would like to stay and help in the PAW patrol. Of course Ryder also did say he didn't have to stop his modeling career either if he became a part of the PAW Patrol. Jonathan then accepted and is now on the team. Stories he appears in By me By Others *Tangled up emotions Collaborations Trivia Catchphrases * "Oh darling, you look so fabulous!" * "Let's get this mess untangled!" * "Just washing the troubles away~" (credit to Morgan~) * "Tangles and tears I'll get them out of your hair!" (Credit to Morgan~) Pup Pack Tools *Hairbrush *Hair spray *Detangler *Flea spray *Comb *Spraybottle filled with water *Perfume *Hair dryer Fears *His fur getting messed up *The flash of lightning (For some reason Thunder doesn't bother him) *Not getting the right style for a client Random *He helped Tundra style her fur on her wedding day *He talks somewhat like Rarity from MLP saying like, "Oh darling, you look so fabulous." *Jonathan is Bisexual (No hate comments please) *Cayenne is a regular client for Jonathan and he enjoys touching up her fur. He is often there and listens to her rant. *Jonathan knows some Japanese sense it is his origin and his mom was both born in Japan and learned the language. Crush He ends up telling his regular client Cayenne his feelings for her and after a couple years they end up having five puppies. Yuzu, Coriander, Sharpay, Mace, and Airi Gallery Jonathan first attempt.png|My very first attempt at drawing Jonathan X"D OMG It doesn't look that good Jonathan.jpg|Gift art of Jonathan by Confetii the party pup Jonathan and Cadence training .jpg|Jonathan training with his trainee Cadence~ PitbullLover's part of an AT~ Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:First gen Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Bisexual Pups